List of Big Brother Lungary 13 HouseGuests
The following is a list of HouseGuests in the thirteenth season of Big Brother Lungary. Anja Anastazia "Anja" Weinschter, née Heinz, born , is a radio personality from Munbach. Anja's secret is that she's married to HouseGuest David. They began dating in 2009 and later married in 2012. Anna Anna Kaugel, born , is a student residing in Elgerholme and originally from Klorf, Darland. She studies marketing at the University of Elgerholme. Anna's secret is that she was raised by same-sex parents but is against same-sex adoption. She is a devoted Christian and member of the Lungarian People's Party. Arnold Arnold Hänschendorf, born , is a veterinary technician from Vecker, Southeast Veckerland. Arnold's secret is that he had five children by the time he turned 20. His first child was born when he was 15, later having twins from a different mother when he was 17, another child by a different mother at age 18, and another child by that same mother at age 19. He is single and is not in contact with any of his children or their mothers. Barbara Barbara Schemtün, born , is a massage therapist from Zeitmer. Barbara's secret is that she was the subject in a murder investigation. When she was 18 years old, her ex-boyfriend was murdered and she was brought in for questioning, but immediately cleared after presenting a valid alibi. Boris Boris Dunka, born , is a personal trainer from Neunblock, Warnesster. He is of ethnic Kashan descent. Boris's secret is that he used to work as a stripper. From ages 19 to 21, he worked in a male strip club in order to support himself. Daniella Daniella Vetz, born , is a nurse from Braunscher, South Dine. She is half Akrainian and half Black Lungarian. Daniella's secret is that she met her spouse while saving their life. Her husband was her patient while Daniella was working as an ER nurse in 2008. After being discharged from the hospital, they began dating and eventually married in 2012. David David Weinschter, born , is an air traffic controller residing in Munbach and originally from Pallner, Northwest Veckerland. He graduated with a degree in aviation engineering from the University of Munbach in 2008. David's secret is that he's married to HouseGuest Anja. They began dating in 2009 and later married in 2012. Elliot Elliot Zälfer, born , is a fashion photographer residing in Elgerholme and originally from Kref, Comoria. Elliot identifies as bisexual, and his secret is that he dates women but prefers to have sex with men. Ingrid Ingrid Delfermann, born , is a jewelry designer from Blacht, Halverbach. Ingrid's secret is that she's a member of the royal family and in the line of succession to the throne. Her great-grandmother was Margrethe, Princess of Lungary, the sister of Otto III. Jon Jon Deinbrau, born , is a nightclub promoter from Munbach. Jon's secret is that he previously dated Katja Klark and she wrote a song about him. Jon dated Klark from 2003 and 2004, and according to him he is the inspiration behind her Lungarian Music Award-winning song "Perfume". Katrin Katrin Muergenheim, born , is a model from Karenna. Katrin's secret is that she started a multi-million dollar company at the age of 18. When she was 18, she founded the modeling agency KEMA Model Management, which has since grown into the fourth most-successful modeling agency in Haff. Markus Markus Marschäre, born , is a government employee from Kolna. Markus's secret is that he died of an overdose but was brought back to life and has been drug-free ever since. He grew up as a member of Kolna-based gangs, and died of heroin overdose when he was 25. He was brought back to life by paramedics, and subsequently left gang activity and drug use behind him. Maria Maria Nemtschauss, born , is a mathematics lecturer at a gymnasiüm from Dirdesch, Schaussterland. She graduated with a degree in mathematics from the University of Schaussterland in 2004, and received her master's degree in education in 2006. Maria's secret is that she previously was a professional figure skater and competed at the World Winter Games. She won a bronze medal at the 2000 World Winter Games for figure skating, representing Lungary. Niko Nikolas "Niko" Brünst, born , is a chemical engineer from Pallner, Northwest Veckerland. He graduated with a degree in chemical engineering from the University of Munbach in 2008, and later received his master's degree from the University of Pallner in 2010. He is working on his doctorate. Niko's secret is that he is a virgin, has never had a significant other, and has never been asked out on a date. Stefan Stefan Breindaus, born , is an architect from Karenna. He graduated with a degree in architecture from the University of Karenna in 2006. He is openly gay. Stefan's secret is that he is an orphan and was raised in the foster care system. His father abandoned his mother during her pregnancy, and his mother died of ovarian cancer when he was six years old. With no family members to take him, he lived in foster care until turning 18. Thalia Thalia Godderz, born , is a media consultant residing in Traum, Halverbach and originally from Elvebach, Halverbach. She graduated with a degree in marketing from the University of Halverbach in 2013. Thalia's secret is that her current job is the only one she's ever had, and she previously supported herself by being a sugar baby. Category:Big Brother Lungary contestants